<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>run away by aelins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003681">run away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins'>aelins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fenrys works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, fuck maeve, maeve burn in hell challenge, rowan whitethorn loves fenrys so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years of abuse from Maeve--Fenrys gets some space and some love in the form of Rowan Whitethorn. He realizes how bad things are--and how much he wants them to change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenrys/Rowan Whitethorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fenrys works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>run away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just something that's been in the back of my mind for a long while.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Rowan was waiting outside, smoking one of those fancy clove cigarettes they sold in Turkey. He’d recently been to Turkey and had gone to a bazaar and had bought the cigarettes, thinking they might make a nice change from his usual.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Fenrys breezes out of their dorm room and steals Rowan’s authentic Turkish cigarettes—the whole pack.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Fenrys wild, blond hair flows freely at his shoulders, his distressed, five hundred dollar Diesel jeans clinging to his body and a t-shirt that’s a size too small, proclaiming <em>through love anything is possible.</em> “I told you not to smoke these.” Fenrys lights up and gets into the driver's side of his Porche. It’s one of the sporty SUV types that do zero to sixty in about zero seconds.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rowan gets in and buckles up. Fenrys has always played fast and loose with the rules. Maeve—his girlfriend of sorts—was a horrible creature. Rowan fixes his sort-of boyfriend with a grin. “So how will you be trying to get us killed today?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Fenrys shrugs and hits the highway, immediately going over ninety miles an hour.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rowan’s head spins. “Slow down—Fenrys.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But Fenrys shrugs and they keep going—as a matter of fact, Fenrys hits the cruise control.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rowan tries to talk to Fenrys, as he always does, “Baby I know she’s hurting you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Fenrys doesn’t say anything.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Just move into my apartment ok? You don’t have to go to Maeve’s at night.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Fenrys’ finger is tapping on the steering wheel. “Ok.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Slow the car down.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The car slows down and when they park at school—Fenrys chooses a nondescript spot to park and break down.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rowan holds him through every moment, holds his shoulder-length blonde hair back when he heaves his revulsion at what Maeve is doing to him—has done to him for the last three years.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Fenrys sobs until Rowan’s t-shirt is soaked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I love you.” Fenrys says weakly when his boyfriend—the man who has loved him since they were preteens—holds him and rubs his back—when his tears are dry.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m going to kill her—“ Rowan says—and though he doesn’t mean it he knows getting legal justice for Fenrys would be a long game that would leave him rawer than he was now—a frightening idea.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t—she doesn’t deserve death—it’s too easy.” Fenrys smiles—a little watery but it will do.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Fen—promise me that no matter what happens, you’ll always come to me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Fenrys waggles his eyebrows, “Oh I’ll come alright, babe.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rowan laughs, a warm, ringing sound. “C’mon we missed class.” He wraps his arm around Fen’s shoulder and his muscles coil powerfully—protectively.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Fenrys will never see Maeve again </em>Rowan promises himself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And he doesn’t—they flee to California and open a vineyard. They drink wine every night and Fenrys is never haunted by Maeve’s footsteps again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>